the Party
by LilMiroku
Summary: When Amy has a party, more then games will happen.


____________________________________The Party____________________________  
  
Raye POV  
  
I'm gonna be late for Amy. Crap I hope she's not going to be mad. I'll just have to tell her that Serena kept calling me asking for that new Love Magazine I got. I mean that really did happen. Even though it was yesterday when that happened Amy would believe it.  
  
Amy POV  
  
Tonight has to be really special. This is my first real party I am Throwing, I hope everyone has fun. So after me and Raye study, I need her help.  
  
Raye POV  
  
::Knock on door:: "Hi Amy it's me Raye!" I said as I knocked on Amy's door.  
  
"Coming," Amy said as she opens the door. "So why were you late?"  
  
"Serena," I told her. "She kept bugging me to borrow my new Love Magazine."  
  
"Oh that's okay, but I really need your help. So when we are done studding I really need your ideas." She said.  
  
I asked, "Why do you need my ideas? Its your party."  
  
"I know but this is going to be my first party that I am throwing, and Darien is going to be their, and."  
  
I interrupted her, "You like Darien?"  
  
"Well." She said, and then she blushed.  
  
"Well its like we all like him, but that blonde freak has to steal him." I said. Talking about Serena.  
  
We both laughed. About an hour later my head was fool of ideas, so I told her that I had some and that I couldn't do Math now. So we stopped and I told her my ideas.  
  
"Now Amy, One thing for your look," I stopped, "Let me look at your wardrobe."  
  
She took me to her closet. I looked and looked, "Amy, do you have anything stylish?"  
  
"Well I do have this one outfit." She said and she went in the back of her closet and got out a dress. "Is this nice?"  
  
It wasn't exactly what I expected, Well knowing Amy she wouldn't have anything that looked.Whats the word? She tried it on. It was a nice dress, It was a red dress that went down to her knees. The top had a pink heart on it and the sleeves were a little passed her shoulder.  
  
"Amy," I said, "Let me go to my house and see if I can find you something." I left to go to my house and came back in ten minutes.  
  
"My oh my," She said as she looked at the dresses. "No offense Raye but these really aren't my styles. Their to sluty."  
  
"Just try this one on" I said, "Darien will love it!"  
  
She blushed more and tried it on.  
  
Amy POV  
  
I looked at it. It was nice I do have to admit. But it showed my belly button and the skirt was above my knees. The skirt was black with a white line down the side. And the Top had no sleeves. But the top was pink and said, "B-Beautiful  
O-Oh my  
Y-not Yours  
S-Sexy"  
  
"It looks good on you Amy." Raye said.  
  
"You think?" I asked. I looked in the mirror, she was right I looked good. -Different- But good.  
  
"Then," Raye said, "You should buy a whole bunch of sodas and chips, you know good, snacks."  
  
"Yeah, I do have all that. But the games, music..you know." I said.  
  
"Just, borrow my CD's um.games. KISSING GAMES! That will make your party memorable." She said.  
  
The idea was okay. I didn't want people to feel embarrassed. But it did should good. To make her party a bit more exciting.  
  
"I think that sounds good. But what? Spin the Bottle?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah! Perfect!" Raye said. She sounded really happy; knowing that hot boys were going to be their and so was she.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Serena POV  
  
How come Raye and Amy get to have this super cool party and not invite us?!  
  
"Serena you alive in their?" Lita asked me.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." I said, sounding depressed.  
  
"Well we can have are own little party here." She smiled at me.  
  
"Now Lita," I told her, "We already talked about this, I love you and all, but as a sister not as.What you want us to be."  
  
She didn't listen, here it goes again. I have already been trough this lots of times. I was going to get raped again. Her hand went on my chest she took of her shirt and took of my skirt. Pulled down my panties. I was so used to this routine. I basically just sat there waiting it to end. It proximally lasted five minutes and 32 seconds. I counted the first couple times then just mesmerized the rest.  
  
Five minutes and 32 seconds finally passed. She sat up put on he shirt, I put on my skirt. And then we talked again.  
  
"Okay, now that that's over.HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IN THE PARTY!!!!" I asked.  
  
She simply said, "Sneak in. Use the Luna Pen. We both will."  
  
"That's a great idea!" I ran up got the pen, "LUNA PEN, MAKE ME A PRETTY PARTY GIRL THAT YOU SEE IN MAGAZINES!"  
  
Lita got the pen, "LUNA PEN, MAKE ME A PREPPY PARTY ANMIMAL!"  
  
I looked to different. My hair was down it was down to my Elbows it was wavy. My skirt was black with a black spaghetti strap shirt. Oh yeah black matching shoes.  
  
Lita looked was different. Her hair was down it was straight, to her shoulder. She had a red tube top and black and red mini skirt with a high slit.  
  
"We look so hot!" I said. Lita said the same. And we were off.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Amy POV  
  
"Okay my guest should be her any minute." I said to Raye. She went home got some new clothes and came back when 3 people were here, Mina, Molly, and Melvin.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad you guys made it. Amy was freaking our that no one would come." Raye said.  
  
"I was not." I joked. I was really waiting for some of the popular people to come so we could do the kissing games.  
  
I waited and waited. Finally a whole group of Andrew and Liz's friends came. Then Yumiko, Kuriko Mikan, Katie Sandler, Nancy Vargas, Rita Blake and a whole bunch of people. Oh yea two girls that looked like Serena and Lita. I felt so bad for not inviting them; Serena would be two loud and ruin my chance with Darien. Lita, she'd brag. You know, like how good her cooking is and all.  
  
Finally he got her. Darien was wearing a white t-shirt that said "JAPAN" and some blue jeans. He looked nice. I walked up to him and at first he didn't recognize me.  
  
"Hey Darien." I said.  
  
"Hey. AMY? Is that you? You look great.  
  
I blushed. He noticed me. I felt so.so happy, "Thanks, you too. You look good."  
  
"Thanks." He said, "So, what are you going to do party your party?" He asked. Was he flirting? I hoped so.  
  
Serena POV  
  
What?! Why the hell is he flirting?! I am going to go straight up and tell him.Wait..I am not even suppose to be here. Well I will just watch and we see where that takes me.  
  
"Serena?" Lita whispers to me. I didn't know she was still behind me, "I'm going to get so soda want some?"  
  
"Sure." I said. Then I noticed two hot guys saying, "Look at those two hot lesbians."  
  
I didn't like being called that. I wanted to cry. Run into Darien's arms and ask him if her lov.. Oh wait, I couldn't he'd be in the arm of Amy.  
  
Lita came back gave me my soda and we drank. We chatted with some guys, and then danced. It was fun, but I kept my eye on Amy and Darien, any second he was going to ask her to dance. I had to stop it.  
  
Before I could leave a guy grabbed my arm and took me to a room.  
  
Amy POV  
  
I think he likes me! I really hope he does. Wait. The kissing games, they HAD to start.  
  
"Raye," I whispered to Raye, "Lets start the games." She set them up and we started.  
  
"I wanna go first!" Said Molly. Wanting to kiss Melvin.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead." I said.  
  
She went, then it started to go in a circle. It was almost my turn. Then in the heat of the moment Raye screamed, "Okay new rule, whoever you get you has to go to a room and make out." She sat. Then it was my turn.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Serena POV  
  
He grabbed me, took me to Amy's room. I noticed it because I have been in there before. He threw me on the bed took of my clothes, I was used to Lita, but this was the first by a man. He took of my bra. EVERYTHING. Then all of him was off. I was trying to scream but I was too scared. I was going to die. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just transform I had no brooch to transform. Then it all happen he stuck in dick in me. It hurt. He was hot, but oh did it hurt like shit. I was crying I couldn't stop. I heard someone running up the stairs. I was blind I couldn't see anymore through my tears. Then he threw my clothes on my and his. He hid in the closet and left me on the bed crying.  
  
A man ran up to me and asked what had happened. I couldn't speak I just realized I had been raped. It hurt. I was scared. My life would never be the same. It was all to fast. My stupid crying stopped me from doing anything. I hated myself for crying for letting myself go to this party. I really wanted to go home.  
  
The man asked again, "What happened? You alright?"  
  
I tried to speak, nothing came out. Then the I said (in tears) "He.He.He.He Raped Me!" I started to cry again.  
  
"It's okay." He helped me up. Took me to the bathroom so I could wash my face and fix myself up. What I really wanted to do was take a shower to wash my self. His dick was just inside me! I didn't even know him!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Amy POV  
  
I spun the bottle. I closed my eyes hoping PRAYING it was Darien. It slowed down.Slower.Slower. It stopped, moved some more..  
  
It landed on Darien! I almost screamed.  
  
"Okay you to bottle lovers. Time to make out" Raye said. She lead us to my room.  
  
I walked into my room and noticed the closet was opened and my bed was messed. It must have been the last couple.  
  
"So.Do you wanna?" Darien asked me.  
  
"I don't care." I lied. I really wanted to say YES. But.  
  
"Well, let's see how we like it." He said. We went on my bed. I didn't know. I felt so wrong. How can something so wrong feel so right?! I asked myself.  
  
We played around a little bit. But it got serious. He took off his pants and shirt. He had an 8 ½ inched...Oh you know. We played a bit then I took of my shirt and skirt. I felt so bad cuz I didn't shave down there yet. I didn't plan to have sex at my party.  
  
We had sex then went down stairs. We all talked and I told Raye what had happened.  
  
"I am so proud of you girl." She said. "You got your man!"  
  
That night I cleaned up my room, everyone had left except for their was someone still in my bathroom. I knocked.No answer. Then the door opened. The girl who looked like Serena walked out. She said, "Sorry I stayed so late." Then left. 


End file.
